Klaus's Moving Castle
by ChemicalKlarolineDrug
Summary: A/U Klaus is a wizard traveling in a moving castle and is known for stealing girls' hearts. Caroline is a girl working at a hat shop, thinking she is ugly so no one will ever love her. Things change when the Wicked Witch of the Waste pays a visit and turns her into a small girl. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My favorite animated movie is: Howl's Moving Castle. It is just simply..the best movie that will make anyone fall in love with it. Go to YouTube, type in Howl's Moving Castle Theme song. The one with nearly 1mil views is the one I recommend-it is amazing. The song is beautiful and it will get you in the mood for the story. **

**If I accidentally say Sophie or Howl instead of Caroline and Klaus..please tell me! I tend to mix up names. Would anyone be a dear and make me a cover picture for this story or just a lovely picture or a GIF or anything? I would literally die if you do. I will. I swear. **

**That doesn't mean I abandoned my other story. Gone With The Time. I'm actually writing it right now as you read. **

**Enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Howl's Moving Castle-in fact, I don't own anything! Boohoo for me. **

**Please leave a review of your thoughts! I would love to hear them! **

**xoxo Klaroline23**

* * *

**Klaus's Moving Castle**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The train passed by, releasing a cloud of black smoke and a loud whistling sound, which echoed through the streets. Caroline could hear the windowsills rattle as the train slid by.

The door creaked open startling Caroline, who was engrossed in sewing colorful flowers onto the large hats. Caroline looked up slightly from her hats to see Jenna, another worker at the shop, standing by the door. Caroline felt one of her eyebrows tug slightly upwards in question.

"I just closed the shop. Why don't you come with us this time?" Jenna asked, her head nodding towards the rest of the girls, whom were all chattering animatedly.

"I have to finish this," Caroline replied politely, holding up the pink, floppy hat for Jenna to see. "I hope you enjoy," she smiled apologetically.

"Ok, I'm off," Jenna said, nodding. "Let's go girls," she called, motioning her hand for them to follow.

"Hey, wait up! Is something wrong with my dress? Let me just check the mirror one last ti—check it out! Klaus's castle is here!" one of the chubbier girls who lagged behind cried, rushing towards the large, dusty window. The girls stopped talking and all ran to see if it were true.

Indeed, there was a titanic, rusty machine slowly creeping its way up the large, green hill. The hill was far away, but they could still see the view clearly. Caroline watched as the other girls whispered excitedly to each other, pointing at the metallic structure.

Steam and smoke burst from the castle. Caroline always thought Klaus's castle looked more like a bug and a fish mutated together. She chuckled slightly at the thought.

The moving castle soon disappeared behind the clouds, leaving the girls to stare at the fog.

"Oh it's gone!" the chubby girl cried, disappointed.

"No, it's just hidden in the mist. Didn't you see those battle ships just pass in front of the window?" the scrawny girl with the big nose insisted.

"Have you heard of the girl, Katherine, who lives in South town?" a short, plump girl with a green dress whispered.

"What about her?" the chubby girl asked, leaning in.

"Her heart was stolen by Klaus!" the scrawny girl whispered excitedly. The chubby girl's eyes widened in surprise, but were soon replaced with fear.

"I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, he won't go after yours. You're too fat," the plump girl with the green dress sneered, and the girls sniggered. Caroline felt her eyes roll at the irony.

"Come on girls, hurry up!" Jenna urged, her fingers tapping impatiently against her hips. The girls broke apart from their teasing and rushed to the door, completely forgetting about the incident with Klaus's castle that just happened before. Caroline shook her head at the shallowness of the girls. All they cared about were gossips. They didn't really care about anything.

Caroline's fingers reached for another hat. She sighed when she realized there were about forty more hats stacked up on the table. She looked at the pile of hats she had finished today and decided to call it a day. Caroline jumped up from the wooden stool, causing it to wobble slightly from the sudden release of weight. She wiped her hands against the white apron and shook the dust off.

Caroline picked up her yellowish-beige hat with two plastic berries sewn in from the table and set the apron down. She made her way down the wooden stairs. A gush of wind blew by, causing Caroline's dark green dress to flutter slightly.

The door heaved open and Caroline was greeted by the too-bright sun and clear blue sky. The sound of airplanes whizzing by caused her to tilt her head back slightly. She watched as the airplanes with a giant, bright pink and yellow striped flag pass by.

Caroline climbed up the steps to the hat shop to make sure it was locked. She poked her head inside the shop one last time. Caroline caught a glimpse of her image that was reflected from the mirror that hung on the wall. She frowned at the sight. She looked ugly. Her blonde curls, unlike the other girls' in town, were messy and tangled. Even though she was only 17, she felt like a grandma.

Shaking the thoughts away, Caroline quickly closed the door and locked it. She tried to smile, for after all, it was a big day for everyone. Caroline was going to meet her two best friends, Elena and Bonnie. They worked at a bakery only a few blocks away, but because of the girls' busy schedule, they rarely saw each other anymore. In addition, today was the parade day, so everyone was outside cheering for the soldiers.

Caroline stepped out into the busy streets. Wagons and cars with giant wheels whizzed by quickly. After making sure the path was safe, Caroline ran over to where a bright blue trolley stood. She jumped on right before the bell sounded, indicating that the trolley was going to leave.

Caroline watched as the city flashed by in front of her eyes. There were donkeys carrying baskets of fruits, people holding small flags that Caroline had seen the airplanes carry before, and families rushing to see the parade.

The crowd cheered wildly as the tanks passed underneath the bridge. The sounds of whistling, instruments playing, and people screaming filled the city. Colorful confetti flew carelessly in the air, landing on the floor and people's heads. The men, women, and children waved their hats and handkerchiefs as the soldiers wearing tall blue hats and uniforms marched in unison across the street.

Not really wanting to stay for the parade, Caroline ignored the crowd and continued to walk forward. Unfortunately, there were more people crowding the streets. Knowing it was going to be impossible to fight through the mob of people, Caroline snuck into the alleyway. There weren't any people down there.

It was dark and gloomy, but it was at least much quieter than the streets. Caroline continued to walk farther and farther. Soon, the sound of the cheering started fading away. Caroline gulped slightly and looked around, scared. There were no signs of people out here in the alleyway.

Caroline continued to walk on, her head turning occasionally to see if anyone was there. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. Hard.

Caroline gasped; no words came out of her mouth. She glanced up to see a tall, blonde soldier with a blue uniform grin at her. His arm was leaning against the wall.

"Hey, looks like a little mouse lost its way," the soldier smirked, leaning in. Caroline backed away, uncomfortable at the soldier's closeness.

"Oh, no. I'm not lost," she stuttered.

"This little mouse looks thirsty," the soldier continued, the smile never leaving his face. "We should take her for a cup of tea."

"No thanks, my friends are expecting me," Caroline said, looking down. Her heart beat so wildly; she was scared it would pop out from her chest.

"She's pretty cute for a mouse," the soldier standing next to him said, putting his face close to Caroline's. Caroline felt intimidated by the large, bushy mustache and backed away further.

"How old are you, anyway? Do you live around here?" the blonde soldier asked.

"Leave me alone," Caroline snarled angrily, her confidence returning.

"See? Your mustache scares all the girls," the blonde said to his friend, chuckling.

"So? She's even cuter when she's scared," the soldier shrugged, leaning closer. Caroline scowled. She felt her face heat up in anger and embarrassment.

"There you are, sweetheart. I'm sorry I'm late," a silky voice said from behind Caroline, startling not only her, but the soldiers as well. Caroline didn't dare turn around, she was just glad someone was here to save her from the two soldiers. "I've been looking everywhere for you," he continued. Caroline noticed his thick British accent. It was like hearing beautiful, melodic music.

If only she wasn't so freaked out by the two big soldiers, she would've probably fainted by now. She jumped slightly as she felt he put his arms around her petite shoulder, his warm, firm hands protecting her.

"Hey, hey. We're busy here," the blonde soldier growled furiously.

"Oh, really? It looked to me like the two of you were just leaving," he continued, amusement in his voice. Caroline felt the strong hands leave her shoulders. She watched as he lifted his index finger and made a twirling motion. As if magic, the two soldiers grunted and straightened their backs. They protested in surprise, but their legs kept going and going until Caroline couldn't see them anymore. She sighed in relief, glad that they were finally gone.

"Don't hold it against them. They're not actually all that bad," the voice said, startling Caroline. She had forgotten that he was still there. Her hat had covered his face so she still didn't know how he looked like. She tilted her head slightly upward to see who her savior was.

A small gasp managed to escape her throat as her eyes landed on the most beautiful man Caroline had ever seen. His eyes were clear blue, his dirty blonde hair was in small curls, and there was a ridiculously handsome smirk on his face, causing the dimples to show. He wore a loose, long-sleeved white shirt with tight-fitting black pants. A blue-gem necklace hung around his neck, and a large pink-and-black-checkered gold-rimmed jacket covered his shoulders.

Caroline, who was still flabbergasted by how handsome this man looked, kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish, not knowing what words to say.

"Where to?" he asked, his blue eyes glistening brightly. "I'll be your escort this evening."

Caroline gulped. Think, damn it, words, Caroline! "Oh, no, I'm just going to the bakery," she managed to blurt out. He gave her a small smirk in amusement and nodded.

"Don't be alarmed, but I'm being followed. Act normal," he warned, offering his arm to Caroline. She looked at him, confused. Followed? What did he mean by that? Still, she took his arm.

Caroline's mind was completely blank. She didn't know what was going on. One hand rested on her heart, fearing that it might suddenly pop out and run away. Her teeth were clenched tightly, her eyes looking straightforward. It was quiet, except for the sound the clicking of their shoes.

"Sorry, love. Looks like you're involved," he whispered, looking straight. That was when Caroline first heard it. She looked back over her shoulders and screamed silently inside. Huge, black, jelly-like blobs with white and blue hats were following them. Caroline looked back at the man next to her in astonishment and confusion. He, unlike her, looked peaceful. What the hell?

Caroline felt them starting to pace up. Her heart was starting to beat faster and faster.

"This way," he said quickly, turning sharply. Caroline's small body followed. She tightened her grip on his arm, afraid that if she let go, she might die.

Caroline could hear the shadowy blobs coming after them. She knew better than to look back. She could hear the grumbling and grunting of the strange creatures behind her. She squeaked slightly when she saw more—but this time they were in FRONT of them! They were most definitely trapped now.

"Hold on," the man said, putting his arm around her waist.

"Huh?" Caroline asked, confused, before she realized what was happening. "Oh my god!" she squealed.

They were in the air. Were they flying? Caroline's mind froze. Her hand gripped tightly onto the man's hand. She was glad he had his arm around her waist, or she would probably be falling or shrieking crazily. Caroline could feel the wind tug at her skirt, trying to pull them up.

"Now, straighten your legs and start walking, love," he said, releasing his grip from her waist. That's it, Caroline thought. She was officially going to start screaming.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed, but that only caused his smirk to broaden. He took each of Caroline's hand and motioned her to start walking.

Squeezing her eyes tightly, Caroline started moving her legs. She felt nothing underneath her, just the air.

"See? Not so hard, is it, sweetheart?" Caroline opened one eye to make sure she wasn't dead. She gasped when she saw the streets of the city below her. There were the markets and people she passed by just a few minutes ago. She was flying! Some part of her was still freaking out, yet another part of her was amazed. She was—walking on air!

Caroline watched the scenery unfold under her. They passed by roofs, markets, cars, and tall towers. She could feel her mouth twitching upwards. Then she broke into a large grin.

"You are a natural," he said, his breath tickling Caroline's ears. He was so close to her; his lips were nearly touching her cheeks. A small shiver ran through her body. She jumped slightly from the closeness and blushed.

Caroline could see the balcony of the bakery just ahead of them.

"There we go," the man said, carefully set her down on the balcony. With a soft thud, her feet landed on the wooden floor. "I'll go take care of them. Wait a while before you go out, will you, love?"

"Okay," Caroline said, not knowing what else to say.

"That's my girl," he smirked. Then carefully, he let go of Caroline's hands and jumped down. He was gone. Caroline gasped, running quickly over to the edge of the balcony. However, she saw nothing. There were only people dancing along to loud music and people chattering, sipping tea. Her mysterious savior—she didn't even catch his name—was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Elena! Caroline's here!" Bonnie yelled, making her way through the crowd. There was always a crowd of desperate men around Elena. The reason was pretty obvious. Elena was one of the most beautiful girls in the city, all the men wanted to court her.

"She is?" Elena asked, straightening up. Caroline was her best friend; it had been so long since they had seen each other. Her eyes glistened with excitement and happiness. Bonnie nodded swiftly, motioning from her to follow. Elena dropped the box of chocolates she was holding onto the counter and pushed the men out of her way. She held her long, pink dress up slightly, careful not to trip as she followed Bonnie.

"Hey! Come back, Elena!" the men cried, protesting. Elena just ignored their cries and continued up the stairs.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled, rushing towards her blonde friend. Caroline whipped her head around to see her two best friends. She shrieked in glee as she hugged them.

"I'm so happy to see you guys," she sniffed, tears threatened to fall.

"Enough, Caroline. No tears today," Elena ordered, hearing her friend sniff. They all burst into laughter. Elena was right. There would be no tears, just happiness that day.

"Anyways, Caroline…Someone told me that you came flying through the balcony," Bonnie said once the hugging was over. Elena's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise and suspicion. It was strange for someone to come in…flying through the balcony. It was very strange.

Caroline felt her heart speed up. How would she explain this to her friends? She didn't even know what that was herself! Instead of replying, Caroline tried to weasel out by talking about chocolate.

"Caroline. No more lies," Bonnie said, looking straight into her friend's nervous blue eyes. She held her breath for a few seconds before letting out a sigh in defeat.

Caroline told the story of the mysterious hero that saved her from the two creepy soldiers she met on the street. She left out a few details, though, especially those about his physically appearance…and how he made her heart flutter and send a shiver down her spine.

"Whoa, he must've been a wizard, then!" Bonnie breathed out in shock once Caroline finished telling her story.

"Bu-but he was so kind to me," Caroline sighed, looking down. But they all knew where this would lead. Wizards were evil, magical beings that stole people's hearts. They were extremely dangerous to be around. Everyone in the city were scared of the wizards; they didn't allow their children to walk around the streets alone during the night.

Caroline's mind wandered to Katherine, who was the most recent person to get her heart ripped out by a wizard…Klaus, the cruelest wizard of them all.

"He rescued me," Caroline said quietly.

"Of course he did! Caroline, he was trying to steal your heart!" Elena said angrily. Caroline looked at her friend appreciatively. She was glad that at least her friends cared for her…unlike her mother.

_Was the wizard really being nice only to steal her heart? _

_Of course he was, silly! _

_Why can't I believe that? Something tells me…that there was something else._

_Caroline, are you really that stupid to fall for a wizard? A wizard is deceiving, sneaky, and evil. They will make you fall in love with them and rip your heart right out of your body!_

Caroline cringed at the thought. She imagined the wizard sitting in his house with a jar full of girls' hearts. No, no, no, that's not possible. He would never… her friends watched Caroline closely, a worried expression on their face.

"You are so lucky, Caroline. If that wizard was Niklaus Mikaelson … he would've eaten it!"

"No he wouldn't…" Caroline said looking up at her two friends. "Klaus only does that to beautiful girls." Caroline looked down back at the ground. It was true. She wasn't beautiful. She would never be as beautiful as Bonnie and Elena. All the guys chose them over here. Matt, Damon, Stefan, and literally almost every guy in the city wanted to escort either Elena or Bonnie, not even bothering to look at Caroline. Even her own mother preferred Elena and Bonnie…over her own daughter!

It was now Elena and Bonnie's turn to scowl angrily at her friend. "Don't give me that!" Bonnie growled, glaring at her friend.

"You need to be more careful, Caroline. It's dangerous out there. Even the witch of the waste is back on the prowl…" Elena said, sighing. She looked over at her friend and leaned in to give her a hug.

"Elena, Bonnie! Just wanted to let you know that the chocolate croissants are done," Anna said as she passed by, holding a box of baguettes.

"Thanks, we'll be right there!" Bonnie nodded at Anna.

"Well, I'd better get going," Caroline, said standing up. Elena and Bonnie nodded sadly. It had only been a brief 10 minutes, but they all knew that they had busy lives to attend to.

Elena and Bonnie warned Caroline about her safety one last time before breaking into a long hug, again. Caroline could feel the tears return to her eyes, but held them in. She gave her friends a smile and a little wave before walking away.

Caroline made her way to the trolley. She grabbed onto the side metal bar, leaning her body out. The wind blew softly against her face, causing her golden curls to fly backwards. The image of her mysterious wizard hero was still etched in her mind. It was a face she would never forget. Would she ever see him again? Despite all the warnings she had received from her friends, a part of her wanted to meet the handsome, dirty blonde, blue-eyed wizard one more time. Then she realized he was probably one of those wizards that chased beautiful girls. She would never be beautiful enough…for anyone.

* * *

**A/N: Follow me on Tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug to see my other one-shots and stories. Now, be a sweetheart and tell me what you think. I can take criticism-but not too well (I think). I don't know, yet. Shall we find out? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed or favorite-d this story-and also to those that left a review! Ashynna (guest) and lilred-07! To answer your question on whether this will be exactly the same as the movie-word for word, scene for scene? No, it will not be. I haven't really planned out the details yet, but I have a few things in mind. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please let me know! Enjoy!**

**xoxo Klaroline23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Howl's Moving Castle**

* * *

**Klaus's Moving Castle**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Caroline's fingers reached for the lamp. It was nearly midnight and the sky was growing black. The streets, which had been crowded with running children and laughing folks, were now empty. The doorbells chimed, indicating that a customer had arrived. Caroline turned around in surprise. She was sure she had locked the door…

By the doorway stood a tall, blonde lady wearing a long black dress that reached the floor. Caroline couldn't see her face due to the large, black floppy hat the woman was wearing. Caroline cleared her throat slightly.

"I'm sorry ma'am but the store is closed." The lady walked closer to Caroline, causing her to back away in fear. Caroline bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about this lady was…strange.

"What a tacky shop. I've never seen such tacky little hats…yet you're by far the tackiest thing here," the lady sneered. Caroline frowned at the rudeness. How dare she? The lady was very close now and Caroline could see the face that was hidden underneath the large hat. The lady had fierce, brown eyes and an evil smirk on her face. She looked like she was in her mid 30s. Caroline felt her hands ball into fists by her side. She could stand it when people called her ugly, but being called tacky was completely different.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave now," Caroline growled angrily through her clenched teeth. She had had enough. Today was a tiring day and all she wanted to do was go curl up into her bed and start fresh the next day. Caroline huffed as she marched to the door and heaved it open.

"Here's the door. We're closed," she spat angrily. She could see the lady in black had started to laugh. Caroline watched as the lady turned around, slowly from her spot.

"Standing up to the me, the witch of the waste? How brave…and stupid of you." Caroline felt her eyes widen in shock. She backed away slowly but she felt her back hit the wall.

"Wicked witch of the—Esther?" Caroline gasped. The witch just looked at her, an evil smile spread across her face. Caroline had heard so many bad things about this witch. Rumor had it she was as bad as wizard Klaus. She took people's hearts without any mercy and had ghostly minions following her. One wrong movement and she could be worse than dead.

"The one and only," she whispered as she started walking towards the door. Caroline pressed herself against the wall as flat as she could. Her body shivered of the cold breeze that slapped her when the witch walked past.

"Now, now… what happens now?" the witch asked, amused. Caroline could see she was being cynical. She gulped in fear as the witch leaned her face in. Her nose was nearly touching Caroline's face.

"I have a surprise waiting for you… and the best part is that you can't tell anyone about it!" she whispered into Caroline's ear. Then she started laughing again and headed out of the shop. She disappeared into the darkness, leaving Caroline to stand alone in confusion and shock.

Caroline let out a long sigh of relief. She clutched her heart to make sure it was still beating. What the hell was that? Caroline quickly slammed the door shut and locked it tightly. She was anxious to get in bed. Her day only seemed to get worse and worse. She always had the worst luck.

Caroline rushed to the lamp, which was still on. She was about to flip the switch when she caught a glimpse of her reflection on the mirror. A loud yelp escaped her mouth as she jumped back. What the-? Caroline found herself staring at a little, blonde haired child. She looked down at her body and realized her clothes were way too big.

This must be a mistake. They're just hallucinations, probably. I'm sure that I just lost some weight and now my clothes are too big…maybe a lot of weight…and my height as well. Caroline shook her head, still not believing what had happened. She leaned in closer to the mirror to make sure it wasn't a mistake.

Surely, the small child was still there, blinking back at Caroline. No, no, no, no. This isn't possible. This can't be happening. Caroline ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She saw her small, smooth hands and squeaked. Her arms were so short. They belonged to a 7 year old!

Think positive, Caroline, this probably isn't as bad as it seems. You've always wanted to have smooth, baby skin again. Look, your hair is even bouncier and prettier now! Caroline tried to smile, but deep down, she had already fainted.

* * *

Caroline paced around in her room, her small hand on her chin. She was barefooted, for none of her shoes fit her. Fortunately, she had managed to find one of her old dresses she wore that was small enough to wear.

She knew she couldn't just stay here. She would eventually get caught and would probably be thrown out. Plus, she couldn't just go back to being 7! She sighed as she dropped back onto her bed. It was so big, now that she was small.

"Oh my goodness, Miss Forbes!" Caroline jolted up from the bed, startled when she heard the voices in the hallway. Were they calling her?

"Liz! It's so nice to see you again. My, the hat you're wearing is gorgeous!" Her mother was here!? Caroline's eyebrows went up in confusion and surprise. Her mother rarely visited her. Caroline hopped off her bed and rushed to her door. She pressed her ear against the hard, wooden surface to hear more.

"It's so good to see you too, Jenna," Liz said. It was definitely her mother.

"How's your new life in Mystic Falls? I heard that town is beautiful and quiet…unlike this city. It's so loud here." Caroline heard Jenna say.

"It's amazing there. I'm hope you can visit one day… Anyways, where is Caroline? I haven't seen her in ages!" Caroline jumped away from her door. Panic started rushing through her body as she ran in circles, not sure what to do. She could hear Liz's footsteps become louder and louder. Her heart stopped when she heard knocking on the door.

"Caroline? Are you there?" Liz asked softly. Without thinking, Caroline rushed to her closet and jumped inside. Her heart beat loudly against her chest. Her breathing so loud, Caroline was scared she would get caught. She could hear Liz rattling the doorknob.

After a few more minutes of Liz shaking the door, it creaked open. Caroline held her breath and squeezed her eyes tightly. She crossed her fingers, praying she wouldn't get caught.

"Caroline?" she heard Liz call out. Liz walked around the room, looking for her daughter. She sighed when she realized her daughter wasn't here. Caroline peaked through a small crack of the closet and saw Liz leave the room.

After making sure the coast was clear, Caroline started breathing normally again. That was it. She definitely could NOT stay here.

Carefully, she pushed the closet door open and stepped outside. Caroline tiptoed across the room and started packing her stuff. She wrapped her other dress and a pair of socks in a large, pink blanket that was suitable for her to carry. Quietly, she opened the door and winced slightly as it made a creaking sound. Fortunately, due to her now light body, Caroline could move around more faster and easier across the room.

Caroline made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The aura of soup and breakfast made her mouth drool, but she wiped it away quickly. She clutched her stomach to stop it from groaning as she opened the cabinet with her other hand. She stood on her toes and reached for the bread and cheese. She stuffed the food into her pink blanket and looked around again to make sure no one was there.

Her eyes spotted a pair of pretty, red shoes. It probably belonged to one of the younger workers who took their shoes off for comfort. When Caroline heard voices starting to come near, she wiggled her feet into the shoes, which fit her perfectly, and rushed out of the house.

The hot sun greeted her immediately. Caroline was glad she had brought her hat. Even though it was too big and slightly blocked her vision, it did help keep the sunlight out of her eyes. She took a deep breath and took a step forward. The world had never seemed so big and… adventurous before.

Caroline started walking forward. She didn't know where to go, but knew she had to continue. Caroline knew she couldn't stay in the city. There was no one here to help her. Unless…she went over to the waste and found a witch—which was very risky.

"Hey, little girl! This is a place for grownups, go play with the other kids!" a man hollered. Caroline scowled at his rudeness. How dare he? The man, seeing her face expression, marched over and tried to shoo her away with his hands. Caroline scoffed and started walking away. She hated how they all ignored her just because she was a little girl.

"The wagon's ready! That's all the hay stacked," the man yelled. Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw the large wagon that was loaded with clumps of hay. It was perfect. After making sure no one was watching, Caroline ran as fast as she could to the haystack. She jumped inside as the hay ate her whole body. No one could see her now.

"Alright! Good to go!" she heard the men shout. The wagon jolted forwards.

Caroline poked her head out slightly from the hay to see what was going on. A grin crept up her face when she saw that they were near the waste. She couldn't see the busy streets, cars, and buildings anymore. The only things she saw were green fields with lazy sheep strolling by. In the distance, she could see the city—getting farther and farther away.

The wagon stopped abruptly, causing Caroline to lose her balance and roll sideways. They were stopping already? With no time to think, Caroline grabbed her stuff and hopped out of the hay. She didn't know what to do, but her feet kept running forward.

"Hey! You little girl! What were you doing in my wagon?" Caroline heard the driver shout from far away. She ignored his calls and continued running. "Come back! You're going into the waste! It's dangerous!"

* * *

Caroline didn't know how long she had been walking. Her legs had started growing weary ages ago and now it took her almost every muscle in her body to take one step. She fell onto the grass and breathed out heavily. Where was she? She lifted her head slightly up from the ground to look around. All she could see was grass and bushes. A sigh escaped her lips as she dropped her head again onto the ground.

Caroline hugged the thin shawl around her body tighter. The wind was starting to pick up and the sky started darkening. She held onto her hat and blanket to make sure they wouldn't fly away. She was hungry, but her bread and cheese had been gobbled up hours ago. She wanted to go home.

Caroline felt her eyelids grow heavier. After a few attempts of trying to keep them from drooping down, she gave in and closed them. Her whole body ached from fatigue; it was about time she took a nap.

Just when she was about to drift off to sleep, Caroline felt a presence near her. There was someone near by. Her eyes shot open. She screamed when she saw someone's face close to hers.

Her eyes widened in recognition. It was the wizard she met that day…the handsome one. He was crouched right in front of her and his face was leaning in slightly. Caroline felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Would he recognize her? Her face went a shade of red deeper when she saw him smirk.

"What is a young princess like you doing out here by herself?" he asked, smiling. That accent—it was as if it were yesterday when she had heard it. Oh wait, it was.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. She could see his eyebrow go up in surprise.

"Did your parents not teach you about dangerous witches and wizards that roam around this area?" he asked, amused. Caroline shook her head innocently. Being a child made everything so much easier. She could look innocent by just simply blinking and looking cute. "It's not safe here. I'll let you stay with me for tonight," he said as he stood up from his crouching position. He held out his hand for Caroline to grab.

Caroline was about to take his hand when she remembered what her friends had told her. She eyed him suspiciously. He was probably a wizard as well. Caroline snorted and ignored his hand. His smirk widened.

"Where is your home?" she asked, pretending to look uninterested by crossing her arms against her chest. She knew it probably looked ridiculous—since she was such a small child. She had meant to look cool but she knew it was cute.

"Don't worry, it'll come to us," he said, grinning. Caroline looked at him, confused. Was this some kind of joke? What did he mean by 'it'll come to us'?

Her questions were answered immediately when she heard a cloud creaking noise along with the sound of steam pouring out. She watched in shock, her mouth wide open like a fish, as the gigantic metal castle made its way to where she stood. Was this wizard—?

She had no time to think. Caroline watched as the man walked over to what looked like a door and knocked three times. The door heaved open, revealing a younger blonde woman.

"Klaus! You're back!" she squealed as she hugged the wizard. Klaus!? This wizard was Klaus? Caroline felt her body freeze. It couldn't be right. Niklaus Mikaelson? The wizard who was famous for stealing pretty girls' hearts? She knew she had to run, but her body was too petrified in shock—her legs wouldn't move.

"Yes, Rebekah. Where's Kol? Ask him to run me a hot bath," he said to the blonde girl. Rebekah? Why did that name sound so familiar? Then it hit her. Rebekah was the famous witch sister of Klaus. She had heard bad stories about Rebekah and how she enjoyed stealing young boys' hearts.

"And who is that?" Rebekah asked, pointing at Caroline. Klaus turned around to see Caroline, who was still rooted to the spot.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" he asked. Caroline's mouth opened to speak, but no words came out.

"Did you bring a mute, Klaus?" Rebekah whispered loudly to Klaus. Caroline, hearing this, fumed with anger.

"I can hear you, you know?" she shouted angrily.

"Careful, she's a fierce little girl," Klaus chuckled, stepping around Rebekah and disappearing into the house. "Let her in."

Caroline watched as Rebekah stared at her in suspicion. After a while, she let out a sigh in defeat and moved aside for Caroline to come in.

Caroline walked over to the large, rusty, fish-looking castle. Her whole body was trembling in fear. She could feel the blood pump loudly through her brain. Why did it feel like she was entering a lion's den?

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think so far? Leave your thoughts through reviewing! I would love to hear them. I thought it would be nicer-and a twist if Caroline was a young girl instead of being a grandma like Sophie was. New characters will be introduced soon! So far, you have met Rebekah & Esther. Follow me on Tumblr at Chemicalklarolinedrug**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to CharmedAndDangerous22, Guest, and Ashynna for leaving a review! Also, thank you to those who followed/favorite-d this story! I'm so glad that you guys loved the twists I put in. Thank you for giving me awesome suggestions—I have thought about it and added some parts of it in as well as my own ideas. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**For those who were wondering: I'm going with mostly the movie version, even though I really love the book as well, I'm more familiar with the movie (since I watched it like a gazillion times). However, there will be some parts that will be like the book. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Howl's Moving Castle.**

**xoxo Klaroline23**

* * *

**Klaus's Moving Castle**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Looking around cautiously, Caroline stepped into the castle. She looked around the room, suspiciously. Phew! The place was a complete dump! Books written in gibberish were piled high up to the ceiling, scrolls and inkbottles lay scattered on the ground, and a layer of dusts and cobwebs covered the whole room. How did they manage to live in such a dirty environment?

Unconsciously, Caroline pinched her nose with her fingers. Klaus, the wizard, was nowhere in sight. Rebekah stood by the fireplace, her arms crossed against her chest, an unsatisfied expression on her face.

"Who are you?" Rebekah asked, eyeing Caroline in suspicion. Caroline equally glared back at Rebekah, mimicking her posture.

"My name's Caroline," she replied holding her chin high up in the air and closed her eyes. She heard Rebekah burst into laughter. Caroline opened her eyes and scowled. "What is so funny?" she growled, knowing what her answer would be.

"You're cute," Rebekah replied, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. She walked over to where Caroline stood and ruffled her hair. Caroline protested angrily and shook Rebekah's hand off, causing her laughter to grow louder.

"Then why were you looking at me as if you hated me?" Caroline asked, confused at Rebekah's sudden emotional change. Girls, thought Caroline, shaking her head. Rebekah walked over to what looked like a cooking fireplace and set a big, black cauldron on top of it. Caroline walked over to a wooden box next to the fireplace and sat down, her legs dangling.

"I thought you were one of Esther's minions or Suliman's servants in disguise, looking for Klaus," Rebekah said, pouring water in the cauldron. Caroline watched as Rebekah threw in a few carrots, peppers, and pumpkin slices. "Kol, fire!" she shouted to no one particular.

"To whom are you shouting to?" Caroline asked. Rebekah ignored her and shook in some salt and pepper into the watery mixture. Caroline huffed angrily, mad that she was ignored.

"Stop ordering me around!" a male voice shouted, startling Caroline. She nearly toppled off from the box, but managed to keep her balance. Realizing that no one was there, Caroline folded her arms and rested her chin on top of it. She watched the small, orange fire in front of her flicker slightly. Caroline felt her eyes close in sleepiness.

"Don't fall asleep! We still have dinner to eat!" Rebekah shouted from the other fireplace, pouring more water into the cauldron. Caroline just smiled, her eyelids threatening to close. She continued to watch the small fire dance in front of her.

"What a nice fire," she said sleepily. The fire in front of her roared, causing Caroline to jump up and shriek. "What the hell?" she shouted, falling off the box this time. Rebekah and the same male voice laughed. Caroline whipped her head around to see a man standing on top of the stairs.

"Caroline, this is Kol. Kol, this is Caroline. Kol takes care of the fire—which is the reason why this thing we call a castle can walk," Rebekah explained. Caroline looked up at the man standing on the stairs. He was handsome like Klaus, but he had dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a similar smirk to Klaus.

"Hello, little girl…which you aren't, fancy meeting you here," Kol said, smiling. Caroline stared at him in shock. How did he know that she wasn't a little girl?

"Ho-how did you know that—?" Caroline felt her lips starting to twitch, not a sound coming out of her mouth. She wanted to say it, but her lips felt like they were tightly shut. "GAH! I give up!" Caroline cried, slumping back down on the box.

"I know, dear. I know you can't tell anyone," Kol said, reassuring Caroline. Caroline looked up at him in hope, thinking he could help her break the curse. "But I can't help you break it. Yet," Kol said. It was as if he had read her mind. Caroline's face fell in disappointment. "We'll talk about this later…in private," Kol whispered to her when Rebekah's back was turned. She looked at him and nodded eagerly.

"Kol! How many times do I have to tell you? FIRE!" Rebekah yelled, waving her arms madly. Kol rolled his eyes and stomped over to Rebekah. Caroline inched closer to see what was happening. It was happening so fast that she barely saw the fire coming out of Kol's mouth. Soon, a nice, warm fire was boiling under the cauldron.

"Are you a dragon?" she asked, shocked. She knew it was a stupid question, but in a world where witches and wizards roamed—it was possible that there were dragons in the form of humans. Rebekah and Kol looked at each other and burst into laughter. They literally rolled on the floor, clutching their stomachs. Caroline scowled at them, putting her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe that you actually think he's a dragon," Rebekah gasped before bursting into fits of laughter again. Kol nodded and tried to speak, but no words came out. He just laughed hysterically, pointing at Caroline.

"Well, then what is he? I saw the fire come out from his mouth!" Caroline demanded.

"He's a fire demon," Rebekah explained once the laughter died. She returned to cooking her soup, which now smelled like something was burning. Caroline wrinkled her nose in disgust. No way was she going to eat something like that.

"I control everything in the castle. Without me, this whole castle will just break down," Kol shrugged, dipping a finger into the cauldron. He licked his finger and started gagging. Caroline giggled as Rebekah smacked him on the back with her wooden stirring spoon.

"Little sister, this tastes horrible!" Kol said, spitting out the soup. He rushed to the sink and rinsed his mouth. "You're a terrible cook! You're fired!" he yelled, his face turning slightly green. He ran to up the stairs, his hands gripping onto the railing, tightly. "I think I'm going to be sick!" he squeaked, clutching his stomach. Rebekah chuckled as Kol ran up to the second floor.

"Want some?" she asked Caroline, who was watching everything from the other side of the room. She looked at Rebekah as if she were crazy. She shook her head wildly, causing her golden curls to bounce. "No dinner for us, then," Rebekah said, shrugging. She stood up and walked over to the stairs.

"Where do I sleep?" she asked. Rebekah stopped at the stairs and looked around the room. She pointed at a couch with a few blankets draped over it. Caroline walked over to the dusty couch and stared at it in a disapproving way. "When did you guys last wash this?" she asked, holding up the blanket.

"It's either this or the floor. Take your pick," Rebekah said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Now, now, sister. This isn't how we treat guests, especially little children," a voice said from the top of the stairs. Caroline felt her body tense up again as she saw Klaus emerge from the shadows.

"We have a guest room upstairs. Make yourself at home, Caroline," Klaus said warmly, gesturing his hand up the stairs. Rebekah stared at her brother, dumbfounded. He never allowed guests to stay overnight—ever. "Rebekah, please be a dear and show Caroline where her room is," Klaus said sternly, facing Rebekah. Rebekah just nodded, not wanting to argue with her brother, and started walking.

"Aren't you going to follow me?" she barked, causing Caroline to jump from her position and rush over to the stairs. Caroline turned around and looked over her shoulder to see Klaus one more time. His back was turned against them. His shoulders were slumped and his entire body looked tired. "We haven't got all day, Caroline," Rebekah called, bringing Caroline back to reality. She nodded quickly and rushed up the stairs.

* * *

Caroline couldn't sleep. Who in the world would be able to sleep peacefully in a moving castle, where a dangerous wizard, a witch, a fire demon, and god knows what else lived? She grabbed onto the bed sheets tightly, fearing that if she let go, something would happen. Her wide, blue eyes blinked as she stared at the ceiling. It was a plain room with nothing fancy. It had creaky wooden floors, a small bed, a wardrobe, and pink wallpaper.

Caroline felt her body freeze when she heard voices outside. Slowly, she pulled her covers off of her tiny body and moved towards the door. She pressed her ears to the wooden surface and listened carefully.

"He's been trying to see that girl in the city—Elena was it? Well, apparently she rejected him many times," Kol said. Caroline's eyes widened. Elena? She never knew Klaus was going after Elena—but then it made sense. Elena was the most beautiful girl in the city, all the boys were after her.

"Elena Gilbert? Why her? I've seen her a couple times, but she didn't look THAT pretty," Rebekah scoffed. Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah's comment.

"Apparently she looks like Katherine. You know, he still has feelings for her. I think…" Kol said.

"How do you know he has feelings for her?" Rebekah asked.

"How else would you explain his recent behavior? He's been tired lately, he comes home late—all black and feathery—" a confused expression flashed through Caroline. How could someone be black and feathery? "I'm getting worried. I'm scared that if he continues to turn…he will never be able to come back," Kol said sadly.

"Bu-but Klaus NEVER has feelings for anyone. There must obviously be another reason behind his recent behavior. Maybe he's stressed or something. After all, Finn—that bastard- betrayed us to work for Mikael Suliman. God, why can't Suliman just stop chasing Klaus?" Rebekah sighed in exasperation.

"Plus the Wicked Witch of the Waste is back on the prowl, not making his job easier…" Kol drifted off.

"What happens now?"

"Just go to sleep, Rebekah." Kol sighed. "I'm going to go talk to Caroline."

"That little blonde girl?"

"Do you see another Caroline in this castle, sister? Of course the little girl!"

"Why do you need to see her?" Rebekah asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"I think that she might be able to help Klaus…don't ask me why, but I just do."

"Whatever you say," Rebekah said, heading back into her room.

Caroline ran back to her bed and threw the covers on her head. She had heard enough, even though she didn't quite understand everything. Caroline squeezed her eyes tightly as she heard the doorknob turn.

"Caroline? Are you awake?" she heard Kol call. She pretended to wipe her eyes and yawned. I would be a perfect actress, thought Caroline.

"I am now, what do you need?" Caroline asked, half opening her eyes to show that she had been sleeping.

"There's no need to pretend you weren't listening to our conversation, Caroline," Kol smirked, sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Caroline apologized quickly. She could feel her cheeks burn up in embarrassment for being caught.

"It's alright. It makes things easier to explain," Kol said, smiling. With his hand, he lifted Caroline's chin so that she could see his face. "I'm here to make a deal with you."

"A deal? What kind of deal?" Caroline asked, curious. Why would anyone want to make a deal with her—a helpless girl that is trapped in a little child's body? She had nothing to offer.

"If you help me break this curse, I'll help you break the curse that is on yours," Kol said. Caroline's head snapped up in surprise. This caught her attention.

"What do you mean, help you break your curse? Do you have a curse upon you as well?" she asked, shocked. Kol nodded sadly.

"I'm not actually a fire demon. I don't know the exact story—but I have this contract with Klaus and I have to serve him. I know I'm his brother and all, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life serving him, trapped inside this house. I want to go outside and live my life," Kol explained. Caroline nodded in agreement. If she were trapped in this house for years, she would've gone crazy.

"But how do I help you?" she asked, leaning in.

"That's the problem. I don't know," Kol said, scratching the back of his head. Caroline slumped her back, disappointed. She knew nothing about magic, how could she help him? "But I have a feeling you know how. If you break the curse that is on me, I'll help you break the curse on you."

"I'll try," Caroline agreed, nodding. "But don't get your hopes up. I don't know anything," Caroline warned. Kol just nodded, getting up from the bed.

"Don't tell this to Klaus, okay?" he said, walking towards the door.

"Wait, wait!" Caroline said quickly, Kol stopped in front of the door. He turned back and gave her a look to continue. "What did you mean by Klaus being all feathery and black? What is the story about Suliman and his minions? I'm confused—I don't understand!" Kol shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that myself. You'll find out soon enough, I'm not in the position to tell you," Kol said apologetically. He opened the door and stepped outside. "Just let me tell you one more thing, Caroline. Hurry. We haven't got much time," Kol said, closing the door. Caroline remained sitting on her bed, more confused than she was before. She was in deep trouble.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think about this chapter? Please leave a review and suggestions! **

**I just sort of planned out how this will work out—but I'm still stuck a bit. Please leave suggestions! I'm still hoping that someone will make me a cover for this story—please, please? **

**Follow me on Tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to Ashynna, Guest, IgnitingFireworks, and Aaaammber for leaving reviews for the previous 3 chapters! I appreciate the lovely reviews, follows and favorites I'm getting! :D After this chapter there'll be a bit more fluff between Rebekah, Kol and Caroline. Then we're going to get into some serious, deeper conversations. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Howl's Moving Castle **

**xoxo Klaroline23**

* * *

**Klaus's Moving Castle**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Caroline woke up to the sound of a loud pounding on the door. She groaned into her pillow. Everything was so loud in this stupid castle. Caroline pulled the fluffy pillow to her ears to drown out the continuous knocking sound, but was unsuccessful. She huffed, displeased as she slowly sat up from her bed.

She swung her legs to the ground and walked over to the door, rubbing her eyes. The light shone brightly, annoying Caroline's eyes. She poked her head out of the door. All she could see was a dark hallway. A bright, green door was at the very end of the long hallway. Caroline straightened up a bit, suddenly interested.

There was something strange about that door. It looked magical. Was it Klaus's room? Caroline was about to take another step closer when Rebekah burst out of her room, causing Caroline to shriek in surprise. Rebekah had a bewildered look on her face; her blonde hair was tangled and thrown in all directions. A horrifying screech escaped from Rebekah's lips and echoed through the castle. Caroline covered her ears in pain.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Kol?" Rebekah shrieked. Caroline slithered back into her room, not wanting to face the wrath of Rebekah. She had a scary look on her face. Caroline held onto the door for safety as Rebekah marched down the stairs. Quietly, careful not to make a sound, Caroline followed Rebekah. "Now I'm late for work!" Rebekah screamed, throwing books and scrolls in the air. Caroline felt bad for Kol, who was just waking up from the couch.

Wai-wait. What? Work? Caroline made her way down the stairs and watched Rebekah as she grabbed a dark blue cloak and threw it over her head. Caroline blinked and in Rebekah's spot stood an old, petite grandma. Caroline couldn't suppress her laughter. Rebekah scowled, turning slowly from her spot, her back hunched forward.

"You're so old!" Caroline managed to choke, still giggling. Kol laughed along with Caroline as Rebekah waved her cane angrily at the two.

"Look who's talking—you're a little girl!" Rebekah huffed angrily, grabbing onto her hunched back. "At least I can turn back, unlike you—" Rebekah continued, but the sound of knocking interrupted her. "Oh right! Kol, what door?" Rebekah asked, rushing to the three steps that led to the door.

"It's the Porthaven door," Kol replied as he lay back down on the sofa. Caroline remained rooted in her spot, confused. She didn't understand a single word they were saying. She watched as Rebekah spun the doorknob, which changed from green to blue. The light that shone through the windows brightened slightly. Rebekah heaved the door open, revealing a village and the sea.

Caroline felt her body freeze in shock. The last time she had checked, she was in the mountains, where everything was green. Now everything was—blue! Caroline inched forward from her spot, wanting to get a closer look at the ocean. She had never seen the sea before, she only read about it in books.

"Mr. Mayor, good day," Rebekah said in a hoarse grandma-like voice. At the door stood two men, a large fat man with a grey mustache and a top hat, and the other with a blue uniform (who looked like a servant).

"Is wizard Jenkins home?" the mayor asked, poking his head inside. Rebekah blocked his view and gave him a smile.

"I'm afraid his presence is absent at the moment. Is there anything you want me to tell him?" Rebekah asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh yes, thank you old lady. Would you mind giving him this invitation—from his majesty, the king? The king wants wizard Jenkins to visit his castle," the mayor said, pulling his head back. He handed a cream colored invitation to Rebekah. "Good day," the mayor said, tipping his hat. Rebekah just nodded and wobbled back into the castle, slamming the door shut.

"Oh dear…I think Suliman is suspecting that Jenkins is actually Klaus," Rebekah said in a worried voice, taking her cloak off, returning to her normal self. Kol rose from the couch, an equally worried expression on his face.

"You really think he found out?" Kol asked. Rebekah nodded. Caroline looked at them in confusion.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, curious. She didn't like the tension in the room—it made her squirm. She wanted to know why they were so worried. But before either of them could reply, there was another knock on the door.

"Porthaven door again," Kol, said.

"Must be a customer." Rebekah pulled the cloak back on, transforming into an old grandma. She pulled the door open again. "Yes, my dear child?" a little orange haired girl stood in front of the door this time. She looked about the same age as Caroline—her 7-year-old form, of course.

"My mom sent me to pick up a spell," the orange-haired girl said.

"Ah yes, do come in," Rebekah said kindly, allowing the girl into the room. The girl nodded and stepped in.

"Just keep quiet and don't cause any trouble, Caroline," Rebekah whispered to Caroline. She just nodded and walked over to the windowsill. The orange haired girl observed her as if she were an interesting animal. Caroline looked out to the sea—which was more beautiful than what she had imagined it to look like. A small smile crept up her face, her eyes glued to the scenery.

"Are you an apprentice?" the orange haired girl asked Caroline, breaking her from her trance. Caroline looked at Kol and Rebekah for help, but they were looking elsewhere, an amused smile on their faces.

"Why, yes I am! I am the greatest apprentice any wizard or witch can have!" Caroline lied proudly, puffing out her chest. Rebekah rolled her eyes while Kol broke into fits of laughter.

"Here you go. Farewell, child," Rebekah interrupted, handing the girl a brown bag. The little girl waved and headed out. When the door was shut, Rebekah took her cloak off. "Quit lying to our customers, Caroline," she said.

"Hey—you guys left to fend by myself when she asked me that question. Plus, what about you? You're the one that is wearing a cloak, pretending to be a grandma!" Caroline scoffed, pointing at her blue cloak. Another knock on the door interrupted them.

"It's the Kingsbury door," Kol called out. Rebekah sighed as she pulled her cloak for the third time that day. She walked down the steps and opened turned the blue knob, which changed into a reddish color.

The lights changed again. By the door stood a tall, skinny man wearing tight white pants and a red uniform, a black and golden cloak draped over his shoulders. He had a thin, long mouse-tail-like mustache that she couldn't help but giggle at.

"Good day, would this be the residence of wizard Pendragon?" the man asked, bowing politely at Rebekah. Rebekah wobbled on her cane and nodded. "I bear an invitation from his majesty. Please inform Mr. Pendragon that he must report to the palace." Caroline walked over to the door, her eyes wide. The sea was gone, and instead of it was a large city full of cars and tall buildings. Caroline had read in books of places like these before—it was the city of Ingary, where the royal palace was! She squealed in excitement, earning a confused look from the man and Rebekah.

The man tipped his hat to the two ladies and walked towards the car. "This is the royal city, isn't it?" she gasped, watching the cars zoom by.

"Move it or you'll lose your nose," Rebekah said. Caroline moved back slowly, still amazed. Was this castle magical? How could they go from the waste to the sea—to the royal city? It was impossible! "Stop wandering around," Rebekah snapped, taking her cloak off. She stretched her back and marched up the stairs. Kol was dozing off on the couch. This was the perfect chance to fool around, thought Caroline.

Caroline turned the knob once more, making the color change from red to green. The door opened, revealing a very foggy background. Everything was grey and clouded. Caroline felt her heart pound faster as the cold wind slapped her face. It looked like she was back in the waste—but sort of different. She could see the metal, giant fish looking castle staring back at her. Thinking that she had enough, Caroline hurried back inside and slammed the door.

Caroline turned the knob once more, bringing herself back to the ocean. Everything was much warmer and friendlier here—and she couldn't see the rusty castle anymore. The building was yellow with the words 'The Great Wizard Jenkins' engraved on it. There were little kids like her running around chasing each other, men smoking pipes, women holding baskets of fruits on their heads, and dogs napping lazily on the bumpy sidewalk.

Caroline giggled as she closed the door, turning the knob again. Rebekah's angry snort startled her. "I'm starting to get angry. Stop fooling around," she said.

"Tell me, where does the black one lead to?" Caroline asked, intrigued. She had seen the blue door, the red door, and the green one. Yet there was one more door left to see—the black one.

"Only Klaus knows where it leads to," Rebekah replied simply, walking over to the kitchen. She opened the cupboards and took out a loaf of bread and cheese. "I'm starved," she said.

Caroline walked over to the kitchen and opened the lid of a plate full of bacon strips. "Don't you want to have some bacon and eggs?" Caroline asked, pointing at the basket of eggs. Rebekah just ignored her, pushing the books and scrolls off the table to make space for her food.

"I'm too lazy to cook," Rebekah answered simply, biting off a piece of bread.

"More like too horrible to cook," Kol smirked, waking up from his sleep. Rebekah scowled at him and threw a book at his direction, which he managed to dodge.

"I'd love to see you try and get the fire from Kol. He doesn't give it out easily to those that aren't either me or Klaus," Rebekah sneered.

"I can cook," Caroline huffed, taking the basket of eggs and plate of bacon. She reached out and got a frying pan that hung on the wall. She walked over to the cooking fireplace and set the pan.

"I won't give you any fire," Kol complained, getting off from the sofa. "I'm a fire demon. I'm supposed to be SCARY. I do serious stuff, not cook breakfast!"

Caroline scoffed, putting a hand on her hips. "You gave Rebekah fire yesterday for her soup," she said.

"That's because I knew her soup would be terrible," Kol replied, causing Rebekah to growl.

"Pretty please?" Caroline asked, walking up to Kol. She put the cutest face she could muster, widening her eyes and scrunching her lips together. She hoped she looked adorable and not ridiculous. She could hear Rebekah snort from the corner.

"Okay, fine," Kol gave in. He was weak to cute little girls. Rebekah started protesting and complaining saying she wasn't THAT cute, but Caroline shushed her with a dirty glare. Kol walked over to the fireplace and blew. Soon, a nice warm fire was roasting in the pit.

Caroline set the pan on the fire and put a few strips of bacon in. The meat started sizzling in the pan, oil oozing out. The room started filling with a heavenly scent, even Rebekah threw her bread aside and walked over to Caroline.

"Should we have some tea as well?" Caroline suggested. Rebekah nodded and rushed to get a kettle.

Caroline was about to crack the eggs into the pan when the door made a clicking sound, indicating that the color was changing. Caroline's eyes widened as she saw the arrow was pointing at black. The door opened and Klaus stepped in, facing the floor. His body was slouched and looked very tired—as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted, rushing over to Klaus, the kettle still in her hands. "The king's messenger and the mayor came today. They kept telling you to report to the castle. I think Suliman is suspecting that Jenkins and Pendragon are just fake names."

Klaus didn't reply and just continued walking. As he came closer, she could see the fatigue in his face more clearly. He walked right up to Caroline, who looked away quickly and pretended to concentrate on cooking the bacon. She could smell the heavenly scent that was coming from Klaus. Her heart quickened its pace. She knew that if she looked up, she would be lost in his blue eyes and dimples again.

"Kol? I'm shocked, you gave fire to cook?" Klaus asked, amused as she watched Caroline flip the bacon in the sky.

"Hey-hey in my defense, she was making cute puppy faces!" Kol protested, not wanting to sound weak in front of his brother.

"Not just anybody can do that," Klaus said, looking at Caroline with interest. Caroline felt her cheeks burn up. Did he know that she was actually the girl he met during the parade and not a little girl? She dared not look into his eyes. "Here, give that to me, we should treat you like a proper guest here. Kol, Rebekah, I'm shocked. You both know that this isn't how we treat a guest," Klaus said to his siblings. Caroline was about to say it was okay, but no words came out. Their hands touched for a second. She snapped her hand away as if it were electrified. "Rebekah, get the plates!" Klaus ordered.

Rebekah nodded and ran over to the kitchen cupboard to get out a few plates. Klaus took the pan over to the table, where Kol sat eagerly, waiting for the food.

"Oh boy, I'm so excited. We haven't had proper food in ages!" he said licking his lips. Rebekah nodded. They had always fed on bread or cheese since Rebekah was terrible at cooking. Things that were cooked came once in a while.

Rebekah handed Caroline a dirty fork (which Caroline scowled at) and started eating her meal. Caroline could see Kol shoveling the food down his mouth at full speed. She rolled her eyes in an amused way. Then her attention went to Klaus, who was still very calm and quiet. He was so different from his siblings, who were very loud. He was so different from the person Caroline had met during the parade… the Klaus she met looked happy, playful and relaxed. This Klaus was the opposite. She preferred seeing him with a smirk on his face rather than what he had on now.

Klaus looked up and saw Caroline was looking at him with great interest. She felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly looked down at her plate, embarrassed that she was caught. Klaus chuckled. She was adorable.

"So, Caroline. What do you have in your pocket?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the small, blonde girl sitting in front of him. Caroline looked up, confused.

"Huh?" she asked. She put her hands in her pockets to see if anything was inside it. A confused expression spread across her face. She never recalled putting anything in there. Her hands felt a piece of paper. "I don't know what it is—it was just there in my pocket!" she cried, holding out a piece of purple paper.

"Give it to me," Klaus said, holding out his hand. Caroline leaned in to give him the paper, but it fell on the table. The paper burst into flames and turned into ash, leaving a black mark on the wooden surface. Rebekah and Kol gasped, recognizing what it was.

"Scorch marks! What does it say, Nik?" Kol asked, leaning into the table to get a closer look. Caroline looked at the three, confused. Klaus had a serious look on his face. "It's from the wicked witch of the waste—Esther, isn't it?" Klaus shook his head.

"Esther's cards are red. This one is purple…Red and blue makes purple. Mikael Suliman's cards are blue, which means that they both sent this card. There's something up with them both. I have a feeling they're joining powers," Klaus muttered quietly. Rebekah and Kol stared wide-eyed at each other at the news. Esther and Mikael were two of the most powerful magical beings in the world—both were after Klaus. It would be extremely dangerous for them if they joined their powers.

Caroline sat there, dumbfounded, feeling left out once again. She had heard about the two people Klaus were talking about, but she didn't know much. She felt anger brewing up inside her as she thought of Esther—the witch who had turned her.

"What does it say?" Kol asked again, pointing at the scorch mark, which was still burning on the table. A thin line of smoke was coming out of the table.

"Two are bound together

One to the other

And to the one who doesn't bother:

Love breaks it altogether"

Klaus read out loud, frowning. He shook his head. "It can't be good for the table," he said, putting a hand on top of the mark. Caroline watched in interest as purple flashed from the mark and more smoke poured out. Loose paper started fluttering around the room and Caroline could feel goose bumps creep up her arms.

"It's gone!" Caroline exclaimed, pointing at the table. The mark was gone, leaving an empty, clean wooden surface.

"The mark may be gone but the spell is still there," Klaus said, his eyes gleaming. There was a weird spark in his eyes. "Excuse me, please continue your meal," Klaus said politely, standing up. "Kol, move the castle 60 miles to the west," Klaus ordered. Kol sighed as he got up from his chair. "And while you're at it, heat up my bath as well," he added.

"Pfft! As if moving the castle isn't hard enough," Kol growled, annoyed. Klaus let out a low chuckle as he walked up the stairs and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**The poem thing was probably terrible-I couldn't find anything that rhymes and sounded good. I'm really bad at making things like poems so forgive me if you hated it :P**

**Anyways, please leave a review/follow/favorite if you liked this chapter! And leave some suggestions as well. I loved Ashynna's ideas. I don't know yet about Elijah but yes definately I will be writing about the cleaning explosion and balls :) or something similar to balls :D**

**Follow me on tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug!**

**xoxo Klaroline23**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is not the longest chapter I've written, but I feel like I haven't updated in such a long time that you guys deserved at least a bit of what I have so far! :) This is sort of a filler chapter-next chapter, there will be my favorite scene throughout the whole movie: the part where Howl turns into the weird, green goo guy that wails because his potions were mixed up. GAH. I'm already excited to write about it! Thank you to Ashynna, Guest, IgnitingFireworks, Drewwnesss, DeeReadinQueen, Catty411, Aaammber for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. xoxo Klaroline23**

* * *

**Klaus's Moving Castle**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Caroline grabbed the biggest broom she could find (well, it was actually the ONLY one there was) and started sweeping the ceiling. It was hard work, since she had to stand on a chair, due to her short height, but it was worth it—she just couldn't stand how dirty the castle looked! She coughed as the dust fell onto her hair and nose.

"I've had enough of this!" she grumbled as she pulled the white handkerchief up to her nose, covering her mouth. She continued to grumble angrily as she swept the ceiling and floor with all her strength. The air was full of dust clouds, little insects and rats were running to take cover from Caroline's wrath, leftover food pieces and trash were thrown to the side, and blankets were hung from the window for air. "How do you guys live in here?" Caroline screeched as she swatted at the weird looking bugs.

Rebekah rushed outside, the magical cloak in her hand, and left poor Kol by himself with Caroline. An old man walked over to her to ask about his potion, but Rebekah waved him off telling him to come back later. "There's a witch on a rampage," she explained. The man looked confused for a moment until he heard the loud screeching sound that came from inside the house. Rebekah couldn't help but giggle as she watched the man excuse himself and hurry away with a scared look on his face, holding onto his cane for dear life.

Caroline's petite body moved fast around the house, as she moved rolls of carpets, carried stacks of books to the corner, and wiped the thick layers of dust on the windowsills. She looked proudly at the house, which was looking much better—but there was something missing. The floor was still not shining. Caroline walked to the faucet and picked up a large, wooden bucket that hung from a nail on the wall. She started filling it with water. Once the bucket was full, Caroline carried the heavy bucket to the middle of the room.

"Wai-wait, Caroline, no!" Kol shouted as Caroline dumped the water onto the floor. Despite Kol's cries, Caroline continued to refill the bucket with water and dump it onto the ground. She laughed as Kol jumped onto a couch, trying to avoid touching the water. "Whatever you do, don't let the water touch my hair," he warned. Of course, he was one of those guys that would die if their 'perfect' hair were ruined.

A mischievous smile crept up Caroline's face as she proceeded to fill the bucket. It was just a simple prank, what was the worst that could happen? Ruin his hair for a few hours? Once the water reached the top of the bucket, Caroline carried it with both her hands—staggering at the weight, and ran over to where Kol was.

"What are you—?" Kol asked, his eyes widening in fear. He tried to get up from his position and run, but he was too late. Caroline splashed the water onto Kol's face. "CAROLINE!" he yelled, clutching onto his hair. Caroline giggled as Kol crumpled to the ground, screaming in agony. Why was he being so dramatic?

Caroline felt the air being taken out of her lungs when she realized Kol had stopped moving. At first, she thought he was just being a brat and was joking, but he really wasn't moving—was he even breathing? Caroline rushed over to him and tried to shake Kol awake. Yet, there was no reaction. "Kol! Kol!" she yelled, putting her fingers on his wrists to check if he had a pulse, but there was none. She could feel her heartbeat quicken and beads of sweat started forming on her forehead. Caroline frantically looked around the room to look for help.

Rebekah was still outside and was talking to the villagers and the only person left was—Klaus. She screamed his name with all her might. Her eyes looked down back at Kol, who was still in the same position—on the ground, his arms sprawled open by his side. Caroline sighed in relief as she heard Klaus make his way down the stairs.

Her eyes widened as she watched Klaus put his hand on Kol's back and mutter some words she couldn't make out. Suddenly, a bright, blue light wrapped itself around Kol's body. A gasp escaped her lips as Kol's body glowed brightly, and as if it were magic, Kol grumbled awake.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't torment my brother," Klaus said, looking at Caroline. Caroline's body didn't move—she couldn't move. Her eyes were locked with his, and it was as if a spell had frozen her body. She was mesmerized by his new appearance. Klaus had cut his hair a bit, and there was a new glow to him. She couldn't help but nod like a dumbfounded little girl as she watched Klaus stand up from his crouching position. Klaus marched over to the door, past Rebekah, who had seen enough to know what was happening.

"Are you going out now, Klaus?" Rebekah asked carefully. Klaus didn't reply but just simply closed the door and turned the doorknob. The color changed from green to black—the mysterious door Caroline was curious about.

"Rebekah, make sure Caroline doesn't get carried away with her cleaning," Klaus said smiling, as he opened the door and jumped out. Caroline tried to see what was behind the door, but only saw darkness and fire. For a moment, she forgot what had just happened with Kol, and was too engrossed in what she had seen. Did Klaus just jump into a pit of fire?

Caroline and Rebekah stood with their mouths open slightly as they watched the door slam shut and the color change to blue. Caroline felt her body return to its normal state. She closed her mouth and shook her thoughts away. Her brows furrowed and her mouth scrunched together. She didn't know what to say or feel.

"I'm going upstairs now!" she announced, shaking away her thoughts. She grabbed the bucket and the broom.

"What did you do, Caroline?" Rebekah asked, still looking shocked.

"What did she do!? She nearly killed me! Let me remind you, Caroline, that if I die, Klaus dies!" Kol cried, putting his hand on his head in pain. Caroline felt her heart stop at the news, but she pretended to not care.

"Pfft, you're alive, don't be a baby," Caroline huffed as she marched over to the stairs. Rebekah and Kol squeaked at the same time as they ran over to the bottom of the stairs and stretched their arms to prevent her from going up. Caroline looked at Kol in shock. He was lying on the couch, almost dying in pain, but yet now he stood in front of her, a bewildered look on his face.

"You can't come up here!" Rebekah and Kol shouted in unison. Caroline lowered her eyes at them. Her eyebrow jumped up in question. Rebekah and Kol stared at each other, a panicked expression on their faces.

"Whatever you don't want me to clean, you better hide it now!" she said playfully, waving the broom.

"Save my room for last, okay?" Rebekah asked, running up the stairs at full speed. Kol, realizing she had a head start, ran up the stairs clumsily, nearly falling flat on his face.

"No, Caroline, my room is last!" he cried as he staggered up the stairs. Caroline couldn't help but laugh as Rebekah pushed Kol's head back down to prevent him from coming up.

* * *

Caroline took her time as she walked up the stairs. She giggled when she heard Rebekah and Kol cry in panic, throwing items under the bed and in their closets.

"What a mess!" Caroline said automatically when she saw the cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. The smell of old wood and dust attacked her nose, causing her to pinch it with her fingers. Never in her life was her house THIS messy...Or anyone else's house for that matter. She tried to ignore the colorful spiders that stared at her as she opened a door—that led to god knows where.

She was greeted by hot, wet steam as soon as she opened the door. It looked like a bathroom—but a weird and very messy one. A large, white bathtub stood in the middle of the room. What looked like paint was splattered across the walls, bathtub, toilet seat, sink—everything! There was a cabinet on the wall, where glass bottles stood.

The worst part of the bathroom was—the toilet seat. She scrunched her nose in disgust as her eyes scanned the room. It looked like an artist threw up rainbows in here.

"Ugh!" she cried. Caroline walked over to the windows to let the old air out. She tried to rattle the windows open, but it didn't budge. Caroline furrowed her brows as she punched the sills angrily. The window let out a loud creak and burst open.

Caroline poked her head out the window and nearly fainted. She was so high up in the air—the ground looked so far away. How did this castle move without falling down? They were on a very steep mountain, and she could see the dark green trees on the long grass. Below the mountain was a long, long river. It was scary, yet beautiful at the same time. She could feel her heart swell up in excitement.

"Kol! Kol! Are you the one running this castle?" she shouted, pulling her head back into the room.

"Of course I am, no one else does any work here!" Kol yelled back.

"This is amazing, Kol! I like your spark!" Caroline replied excitedly as she ran out of the bathroom.

"Did you hear that, Rebekah? She likes my spark!" Caroline heard Kol say proudly. Rebekah just snorted at his remark. Caroline ran across the hallway to look for any more doors to explore. She found an old, wooden green door and heaved it open.

The wind slapped Caroline's body, causing her dress to fly backwards. She giggled as the wind played with the strands of her hair. She loved the tickly, fresh feeling of the cold wind. Caroline walked out to the outdoor balcony and closed her eyes for a second.

Caroline could hear the sound of animal hooves down below, the chill air the snow-capped mountain was sending to her direction, and the beautiful lake that was stretched in front of her eyes caught her breath.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, not taking her eyes off of the blue, sparkling water. It was like nothing she had seen before. She had spent her whole life looking at trolleys, automobiles, trains that let out clouds of black smoke, and occasionally the green hill, but never something as beautiful as this.

"I know, it's called Star Lake," Rebekah said, standing next to Caroline. Caroline smiled at the name. It was a perfect name for this lake. "Hey, I think we're nearly at the edge of the lake," Rebekah said, interrupting Caroline from her daydream. Rebekah leaned against the rail and pointed at the lake, which was now really close to them.

Caroline felt her body perk up at this. "Let's go down!" she said to Rebekah, who nodded in agreement. "We can have a picnic! Or wait, we should hang our laundry—this is perfect!" she said excitedly.

* * *

Once Rebekah helped Caroline set the line to hang the wet clothes up, they brought a few chairs and a small table out to the grassy field to have a picnic. Caroline felt sorry for Kol, who was standing by the doorway, looking enviously at her and Rebekah. It must've felt horrible to be trapped in a castle, not able to leave.

Caroline sat facing the lake while Rebekah was busy preparing the table. Rebekah spread some jam on her toast and started eating, waving it in front of Kol, who scowled at her.

Caroline remained silent as Rebekah continued to tease Kol, and watched the ripples of the water move calmly. It was a sight she would never forget…and she hoped she would be able to see it again.

* * *

It was nighttime when Klaus arrived to the castle. He carefully opened the door, trying hard not to make a sound. He had just returned from his trip, so he was still in his bird form.

"Where have you been?" Kol asked, appearing from the shadows. Klaus jumped slightly, surprised. What was his brother doing awake at this hour?

Kol looked at Klaus, expecting an answer. He leaned against the wall, patiently, crossing his arms against his chest.

"So? Are you going to answer me?" he asked, tapping his fingers against his arm.

"You know what I've been doing," Klaus said, looking up at his brother with a knowing look. His eyes clenched shut suddenly, and a painful feeling went through his body. Klaus could feel the feathers, wings, and feet disappear. They were soon replaced with his human body parts. "But this time, Mikael and Esther were close behind," Klaus continued, lying down on the sofa.

"Both Suliman and witch of the waste?" Kol asked, his eyes widening in surprise. Klaus nodded in response. "Klaus, you should stop going outside, it's dangerous. You know that they're going to continue to look for you—you know they're going to kill you, well, until you break the spell—but anyways, yes, stop going out so often."

Klaus just chuckled at his brother's statement. "Kol, I'm surprised you're showing emotions. I never knew you cared about me so much," Klaus said.

"I don't, but if you die, I die, remember?" Kol lied. Of course he cared about his brother, but he wasn't about to go all smooch and cute on him. "Plus, stop changing into a bird so much. You're going to eventually change—and never come back," Kol continued.

"Don't worry, little brother. I won't," Klaus said simply, getting up from his position. "I'm glad to know that you care about me. Good night." Klaus started walking up the stairs, his steps not making a sound. He heard Kol let out a sigh, but ignored it.

Klaus was about to head straight to his room when his feet stopped moving. He turned his head slightly to the right. He didn't know why his feet stopped there, but something told him to open the door and check on the little blonde girl that was sleeping inside.

Sighing in confusion, Klaus quietly opened the door and went inside. There she was. Something about her was different, though. She was grown up—she wasn't the little child he had met this morning. She was the girl he had met at the parade. Of course, something about the blue eyes was familiar. He knew instantly that there was a curse on her. He didn't know what it was quite yet, but he couldn't care less at that moment. He closed his eyes as he replayed the scene in his mind. It had happened so unexpectedly. He had just been strolling through the alleyways, feeling down about the breakup with Katherine, when he heard her. Two soldiers were trying to talk to her and take her. At first, he just ignored it, but he couldn't help but feel curious. He was glad that he had stood up and rescued her from the soldiers.

A small smile crept up his face as he remembered taking her hands with his as they walked in the air. He couldn't forget the cute, scared expression she had on her face. It were as if it were yesterday-and he wished he could relive the moment again. He had never, ever taken a girl up into the air before-yet, he took a girl-one he had JUST met up into the air.

Klaus opened his eyes and looked at the girl that lay in front of him. She slept so peacefully, a beautiful smile on her face. Her golden curls lay on her side, messy, yet cute. It took all his strength to stop himself from stroking her cheek with his fingers.

Another sigh escaped his lips. His eyes wandered to her lips—he stopped himself before more thoughts went through his mind. He turned around and quietly left the room. He looked back at the sleeping beauty on the bed. What was he going to do?

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think about this chapter? :) I hope one day this will become as popular as Gone With The Time-for Howl's Moving Castle is an AMAZING movie and deserves more attention! Follow me on Tumblr at ChemicalKlarolineDrug and remember to leave a review, I would love to hear them!**

**xoxo**

**Klaroline23**


End file.
